Do Me a Favor?
by DramaMama117
Summary: What happens when Daryl finds a girl who has lost everything, but seems so much stronger than him?
1. Merle!

_Venice_

A quick in and out trip. That's what it was until those idiots came to fuck it all up. I was hiding on the roof as they quarreled aimlessly. I heard punches and metal clinking. I assumed the hick was getting his ass kicked for being such a dumbass and shooting the Roamers. I'd followed him up to the roof, just to see what he was planning on doing. Nothing any intelligent person would do. All that gunfire attracted a metric fuck-ton of Roamers. getting out would be impossible. The police officer gave the big black guy watch dog duty for the hick. A while later the police officer came back telling big black that they had to go because they were about to get overrun. I watched as big black dropped the key down a drain. They were freaking out, especially the hick. They left, but not before chaining the door shut.

Gee thanks for trapping me on a damn roof.

I stood up from behind the vent I was crouched behind. the hick looked at me with surprise.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He cursed.

"I'm not a damn Roamer. Calm the fuck down. I'm gonna try to help you get out, so shut up while I think." The hick looked about ready to fire back but looked at his cuffed hand and realized it was probably best to stay quiet.

I paced as I thought. I looked around the roof. They had left a bag of tools. A saw was laying next to the pipes, almost inviting me over to it. "How high is your pain tolerance?" I asked as I waved the saw back and forth in front of me.

"You gotta be fucking kiddin' me!" He yelled. Just then Roamers started trying to push open the door. I glanced back at them and then back to the hick. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Fucking shit. Okay. Do it." He turned away from me and clenched his jaw.

_Daryl_

"Merle!" No answer. I kept walking towards the Winnebago.

"Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up," I said as I set my crossbow down up against a chair. As I turned I pulled the roped squirrels off my shoulder.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane. Uppity motherfucker. What'd he want?

"'Bout what?" I asked, stopping and turning to face him.

"'Bout Merle. There was a uh- there was a problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?" I asked, that was the only plausible problem.

"We're not sure." What the fuck kind of answer was that shit?

"He either is or he ain't!" Then some new guy walked up, cutting in.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." He walked up to me.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Rick Grimes." I was getting really pissed.

"Rick Grimes, you got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him on the roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." I turned away from him.

"Hold on. Let me process this," I said venomously. "You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE?!" I yelled while pacing, stopping to face the two as I yelled.

"Yeah," said Rick as he nodded his head once. I threw the squirrels at him and started to lunge for him but was caught on my right side in a tackle by Shane. I unsheathed my knife and got up off the ground. I swung the knife at Rick and Shane. Rick caught one of my arms and Shane caught the other. The threw my knife away from me and Shane put me in a headlock.

"You'd best let me go!" I grunted as I struggled against him.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

I grunted, getting slightly tired. "Chokehold's illegal." I was still struggling.

"You can file a complaint," he said calmly, keeping his hold strong. I was on my ass in the dirt, "Come on, man. We can keep this up all day," he said.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic," Rick said as he kneeled in front of me. "Do you think we can manage that?" I didn't answer. "Do you think we can manage that?" he repeated.

"Hmm?" Shane questioned from above me. Still his hold stayed strong around my neck. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Mmm, yeah," I panted. Shane immediately let go and I dropped, my shoulder hitting the ground.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault," said T-dog. Rick and I looked over to him. "I had the key. I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" I said from the ground.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain." I scoffed and stood.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him with a padlock." T-dog's voice was calm and full of remorse.

"It's gotta count for somethin'," Rick said from behind me, I turned to face him and looked back at T-dog. I felt tears sting my eyes but held them back.

"Hell with all y'all!" I said while swinging my arm around. "Just tell me where he is, so's I can go get 'im."

"He'll show you." Lori's voice came from a little bit behind me. "Isn't that right?" Rick looked around at everyone and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm going back." After that everyone dispersed to get ready to go back to the city.


	2. This is a Dangerous Plan

**AN: I want to thank the anonymous person who told me that I need to make my story more original. Yes, I know female D.D. has been done a lot, but I plan on making this different. And FanFicGirl10 thank you, reviews like your guy's actually helps me write more. Thank you guys.**

_Venice_

"So, what's yer name, lil' one?" The hick asked me. His voice was rough and had a very strong southern accent.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I spat at him. I was using my lighter to burn the saw, sterilize it before sawing off his hand.

"Yeah, I would. That's why I asked, dipshit." I looked at him. I raised one brow as if to say, 'Do you really wanna mess with me right now?' He got the message and apologized. Maybe it was because he was handcuffed and I was holding a saw. "Merle Dixon, pleased to meet ya." He held out his uncuffed hand. I shook it once and returned to my work. "Say, how long you gonna be doin' that burnin'?"

"Til it's ready."

"When might that be lil' miss?" I rolled my eyes.

"When it is."

"You not much of a talker, is ya?"

"No."

"Can I know yer name before ya start sawin' off my hand?"

"Venice. Venice DeLuca." He nodded. "This is going to hurt. A lot." I took his belt off him and used it as a tourniquet. With that I started sawing. He stayed quiet the entire time, given the few groans and grunts when I hit the nerves, his face held a grimace though.

_Daryl_

"COME ON, LET'S GO!" I yelled as I honked the horn of the van with my foot. T-dog and I were in the back, Rick and Glenn in front. I sat in the back with my back in a corner of the van. The ride wasn't very long. We reached a fence and Glenn stopped the van.

"We walk from here." I grumbled and slung my crossbow over my shoulder and checked my knife to make sure it was sheathed. We quietly made our way to the department store. We made our way to the roof, T-dog broke the chain with the bolt-cutters that he borrowed from Dale.

_Venice_

Oh man, my head! I sat up. The light from the sun made my head ache even more. What was going on? Last I remember I had just finished... I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood. I heard a clank. Metal on metal. I looked to the door. I heard the chain being removed. I had no where to run so I went to unsheath my knife. Except it was gone, along with my pistol and ammo. Motherfucker took my weapons. I stood. My head up I looked at the door again. I raised my arms. The door crashed open and four men came through, weapons raised.

"I'm the only one here. Damn hick robbed me and left me here. Son of a bitch took my goddamn knife." The four men scoped out the roof to make sure I was in fact alone.

"The fuck did he go?" A very gritty, dirty man asked me. His voice was rough and southern like the damn hick that stole my shit.

"Fucking douche bag knocked me out after I sawed off his damn hand."

"You best watch what ya say 'bout my brother," the man said warningly.

"No, you best watch who you threaten. I'm deadly without my knife." The man just glared at me.

"Excuse me, ma'am. My name is Rick Grimes. I'm the one who cuffed the man to the metal."

"Yeah, I know. I was up here when you and Merle had your little spat." I put my hands on my hips. "You gonna go look for the bastard?"

"He's part of our group. Yes, we're lookin' for him." This calm brovado that Rick was putting on was about to start pissing me off.

"Count me in, I want my shit back."

"Listen here, bitch, you don't belong to the group. So's you can just get the hell home, 'fore you get youself killed." This man was really cruising for a bruising.

"Listen here, asshole. That man, he stole my means of protection. I'm getting them back. You have nothin' to say about it," I sneered as I got in his face.

"Daryl, she's got a point." The little Asian guy spoke up. The younger hick turned toward him. The Asian seemed to lose his confidence again, afraid of the hick I suppose.

"She does," said the black guy.

"Daryl, she's comin' with us to get her weapons back." Rick I liked, so far. We followed the blood trail that Merle left behind. It stopped in a kitchen, where he burned the end of his stump to stop the bleeding. He was one tough guy. We ended up not finding him. But I was informed about the bag of guns they came back to get.

The five of us were sitting and standing around the Asian, who's name I learned was Glenn. He'd drawn a very rough map of the street.

"This is a dangerous plan," I told him.

"This is a stupid plan, and I don't even like you much," Daryl said as he leaned over placing his hands on his knees to study the map.

"It's a good idea, ok? If you just hear me out. If we go out there in a group, we're slow. Drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast. Look. That's the tank," he said putting a binder clip down on the map. "Five blocks from where we are now. That's the bag of guns," he said as he put down a crunched up post it note. "Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met," he said this to Rick while pointing to an open place on the map. "  
That's where Daryl, Venice, and I will go."

"Why me?" Daryl asked. I looked at him with a 'duh' expression.

"You're crossbow," I started.

"Is quieter than his gun." Glenn finished. "While Daryl waits here in the alley, I run up the street, grab the bag."

"But you got us elsewhere?" Rick asked.

"You and T-dog, right. You'll be in this alley here," Glenn placed an eraser in another alley two blocks down from the tank.

"Two blocks away? Why?" Rick asked.

"He may not be able to come back the same way. Roamers could cut him off," I said.

"If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl and Venice. I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards we'll all meet back here."

"Hey, kid, what'd you do before all this?" Daryl asked him. Why would Daryl ask that? Random time.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glenn answered, a bit confused. I started laughing. I couldn't help it. It just bubbled up and over my barrier.

"You delivered pizzas?!" I asked. "No fucking wonder why you're so good at planning routes. Oh damn," I laughed. "Sorry. Carry on."

Daryl, Glenn and I climbed down a ladder to the alley below us, while Rick and T-dog made their way down the alley they were stationed at. Daryl readied his crossbow, I couldn't help but notice how his arms flexed when he pulled the string back.

"You got some balls for a chinaman." Daryl lifted his crossbow to load a bolt.

"I'm Korean."

"Whatever," Daryl replied and crouched between two dumpsters. Glenn took off out of the alley. I shook my head and crouched next to Daryl, who was facing towards the alley.

"Daryl, I've got no weapon." I hated being defenseless. I looked around as I asked him.

"Take my knife then, don't fuckin' drop it, princess." I took his knife out of it's sheath and held it to his neck.

"Don't call me princess," I snarled in his ear. He chuckled, I pressed the blade hard enough into his skin to make a small cut. A warning to him.

"Damn," he hissed as he wiped the blood away with his fingers. We were both focused on the alley and the Roamers wandering aimlessly that we didn't hear the kid coming up behind us. I heard him first and stood directly in front of him. Daryl stood next to me, crossbow aimed at the kid's head.

"Whoa, don't shoot me! What do you want?" he asked as he cowered away from Daryl and I.

"I'm lookin' for my brother. He's hurt real bad. You seen him?" Daryl asked, crossbow staying aimed at the kid's head.

"AYUDAME!" the kid yelled.

"Shut up," Daryl hissed at him as he jabbed the crossbow in the kid's direction. "You're gonna bring the geeks down on us. Answer me." I stood next to Daryl, knife ready to slice and dice.

"I suggest you answer him, kid."

"AYUDAME!" he yelled out again. "AYUDAME! AYUDAME!" Daryl got fed up and smashed him in the face with the butt of the crossbow. Daryl crouched over the kid and covered his mouth.

"Shut up, shut up!" he growled.

"Shut up, kid!" I yelled. The kid kept trying to scream and wriggle don the ground below Daryl. I spun as I heard heavy footstaps running towards us. Two big Mexican guys were heading our way. One punched me in the face, landing me on my ass. Then they both jumped Daryl and kicked him multiple times. I jumped on the taller one's back and he drove my back into the brick wall. Causing me to grunt in pain. I'd dropped the knife by that point and stood to start punching him int he back of the head except he pulled out a metal pipe and hit me over the head with it then started beating Daryl with it. The last thing I saw was the two guys go after Glenn and drag him away before I passed out.


	3. You got a family?

I awoke to the sound of a door shutting. We were back in the lab where Glenn had drawn the map on the floor. I was laid on a lab station. I shot up, adrenaline rushing through my body.

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went." I heard Rick's voice. I looked around the room. He was talking to the same kid that had been yelling.

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'." The kid looked to be 16 maybe 17. He had a tattoo of a marijuana leaf on his neck and was bleeding out the corner of his mouth.

"Jesus man, what the hell happened back there?" T-dog asked.

"I told ya, this lil' turd and his douchebag friends came outta nowhere and jumped us."

"Eh, you're the one who jumped me, puto, screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault." Oh, so he was a little mexican thug.

"They took Glenn. Could've taken Merle too." Daryl was pacing, his hands fisted on his hips. I slid off the table to my feet. I walked over to the three of them.

"Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle." The kid should have regretted saying that. Daryl lunged toward him but Rick caught him and held him back. Daryl still tried to kick the kid though, it was quite humorous.

"Damn it, Daryl. Back off!" Rick shouted at him. I chuckled and put my hand on Daryl's shoulder, which he shook off. Daryl walked over to Glenn's pack and fished around for something.

"Wanna see what happened'a the last guy who pissed me off?" Daryl pulled out Merle's hand and threw it down in the kid's lap. The kid looked at it and jumped then screamed and jumped out of the chair he was in. Daryl stalked over to him and put his hands around the kid's neck. "Start with the feet this time!" Daryl said. Rick pulled Daryl away again.

"The men you were with took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out. The kid nodded slightly, still on the ground where Daryl left him. He nodded fearfully.

* * *

We arrived at what looked like a factory. Two large wooden doors were the only way in.

"T-dog, you're gonna go to the roof and be a sniper."

"Rick, I can guarantee I'm a better shot than him. Give me the rifle, I'll go to the roof." I was walking toward T-dog. I put my hand out for the rifle.

"Alright. Venice, you got to the roof. Daryl you and I will go in, T-dog you will stay right here to cover us." T-dog nodded once. Rick looked to Daryl, "You sure you can be calm?" Daryl just looked at him. "Alright, let's go get Glenn." Daryl walked the kid forward into the small courtyard in front of the door. Rick was slightly ahead of them, T-dog stayed behind, and I went to the roof. I had my sights trained on the door. Some big mexican guys walked out behind a smaller, possibly black, man. Rick and the smaller man conversed for about five minutes before the men went back inside. Rick ushered me down after they were all gone.

"He wants the guns." We walked to a small construction trailer and went inside. Daryl pointed to a spot and the kid sat down.

"Them guns are worth more than gold. Gold wont protect your family or put food on the table. You willin' to give that up for that kid?" Daryl was pacing in front of the small desk

"If I knew we'd get Glenn back I might agree. But you think that vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?" T-dog asked.

"You callin' G a liar?" The kid asked.

"Shut up," I said as I smacked him across the head.

"Are you a part of this?" Daryl asked angrily while moving towards the kid. "You wanna hold onto your teeth?" He asked while smacking the kid's cheek and ear. The kid flinched. Rick and T-dog just watched calmly. Daryl sure was wound tight.

"Question is: Do you trust this man's word?" T-dog asked.

"No, question is: What are you willing to bet on it?" Daryl interjected. "Could be more than them guns. Could be your life. Glenn worth that to you?" Daryl was calmer now, he leaned against a small filing cabinet.

"He's a part of your group."

"What life I have I owe to him. I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could've walked away but he didn't. Neither will I." Rick went back to fiddling with the bag of guns.

"So you're gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl asked.

"I didn't say that. There's nothing keeping you three here. You should get out, take Venice back to camp."

"And tell your family what?" T-dog asked. Rick had a family? Why the hell was he here and not with them?

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. Rick you've got a fucking family and you're here? Why aren't you there protecting them? Daryl and T-dog and Glenn could've done this mission just fine if you weren't here. You're a damn idiot, you know that?" Everyone stayed quiet, they looked from me to Rick and back to me. Shocked, that was the most I've spoken since they met me.

Daryl went and picked up a shotgun, Rick handed one to T-dog, he handed me a pistol with a holster and a shotgun. The kid stood up. "Come on, this is nuts." Daryl pointed at the floor, telling him to sit back down. The kid was becoming worried, about to cry. "Just do like G says."


	4. Ferociously Adorable

_Venice_

We walked back across the way to the double doors. Daryl had gagged the kid and tied his hands behind his back. He also had the barrel of a rifle pointed at his back, just to make sure the kid didn't do anything stupid. When we arrived at the doors they opened. Daryl pushed the kid inside first, then followed, gun ready. Then followed Rick, T-dog and I, guns also ready.

"I see my guns, but they're not all in the bag," said a man I recognized to be G. He had two men flanking him and men surrounding us.

"That's because they're not yours. I thought I mentioned that." Rick had his gun trained on G.

"Let's just shoot these fools right now, _ese. _Alright? Unload on their asses _ese_," said the man to G's left.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation," said G. He sure had a lot of confidence for being so small.

"No, I'm pretty clear." Rick cut the fabric we used to tie the kids hands together and oushed him forward. "You have your man. I want mine."

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. they're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?" G asked.

"Who are you? Shakespeare?" I asked him.

"No, my hearin's fine. You said come locked and loaded." Rick cocked his shotgun, then Daryl, T-dog and I followed suit. The men around us also cocked their various types of guns. "Okay then, we're here." Rick pointed his shotgun straight at G's forehead. Then there was a soft, elderly voice calling through the factory.

"Felipe! Felipe!" said the voice. T-dog twisted his body to the noise.

"_Abuela_, go back with the others, now!" said the man who wanted to shoot us.

"Get that old lady out of the line of fire," warned Daryl. I lowered my gun. Knowing that since this old woman had come in she was not going to let anything happen.

"_Abuela_, listen to your _mijo,_ okay? This is not the place for you right now," G told her. She now stood next to who I'm guessing is Felipe.

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing," she told him. "He needs his asthma stuff. Carlito didn't find it," she said, her voice distressed. "He needs his medicine."

"Felipe, go take care of it, okay?" G told him. "And take your grandmother with you!" Felipe turns to her and asks her something in spanish. She ignores him and pushes past him to see the four of us better.

"Who are those men?" she asked. Felipe says something else to her in spanish. she ignores him again. "Don't you take him!" she tells Rick.

"Ma'am?" Rick asks, his gun lowering.

"Felipe's a good boy. He have his trouble but he pull himself together." Her voice was thick with a spanish accent. "We need him here," she pleaded with Rick.

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson."

"Then, what do you want him for?" she asked.

"He's... helping us find a missing person. A fella named Glenn," he told her.

"The Asian boy?" she asked. "He's with Mr. Gilbert. Come. Come, I show you," she said softly. "He needs his medicine," she said again. She took Rick's hand and led us out of the factory and up a flight of stairs. We were taken into a courtyard. It was very peaceful and open. She led us through another set of double doors and we all realized it was an old folks home. Felipe came up next to Rick.

"_Abuela, por favor,_ take me to him." Rick removed his hat and we followed Felipe and his grandmother down a hallway. When we stopped we saw a man in a wheelchair. Felipe was helping him use an inhaler. Glenn was standing there too, trying to help in anyway he could.

"What the hell is this?" I asked Glenn.

"An asthma attack," he said without looking away from the man. "He couldn't get his breath all of a sudden." T-dog got slightly angry.

"I thought you were being eaten by dogs, man!" Glenn turned his head to look at a small dog bed with three tiny chihuahuas on it. One barked at us a few times. I couldn't help but chuckle. Yeah, they were ferocious alright. Ferociously adorable and fluffy. Rick asked to talk to G and they walked away, negotiating most likely.

"He said I was being eaten by dogs?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah," I said while laughing some more. Daryl looked at me and glared. I glared right back, my laughter dying instantly. "Daryl can I speak to you, privately?"

"Why would ya wanna do that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the group. He pulled his arm out of my grip. "Keep your hands offa me."

"You got a problem with me or something? All you do is glare at me, and frankly I'm pretty done with it."

"You expect me to trust you or sommething?" he asked as he stood up straighter and puffed out his chest.

"I expect some level of civility. I helped your brother escape and he fucked me over! So why do you keep lookin at me like it's my fault he's gone?!" I hissed at him. My voice was dripping venom.

"You ain't needed in our group, bitch."

"I don't wanna be in your damn group, fuck face."

"Then why're you here?"

"I want the shit your brother stole from me, I figured sticking with you guys would improve that chance. So get over yourself, asswipe." I stomped out of the room and was stopped by an elderly woman. She put her frail hand around my wrist.

"What's the matter?" she asked sweetly.

"Gettin' blamed for something I didn't do."

"Don't worry sweetheart, he'll come around in time. Your love won't be severed by anything."

"Love? No, I think you're mistaken. I just met him only hours ago. There is no love to be had," I told her as I kneeled in front of her.

"Yet," was all she said. I just looked at her, the confusion etched into my face.


	5. Fuck you, Daryl

**AN: Please people, if you're going to favorite it and follow it, review it! It's not so hard. Tell me what you do and don't like. What you wanna see, what you don't wanna see. Tell me how it is.**

_Venice_

Turns out Rick traded some of our guns and ammunition for Glenn. We left the old folks home unscathed and were on our way back to the van. Two hours later we arrived at where the van should have been. We all stopped walking at the same time.

"Oh my God..." said Glenn.

"Where the hell is our van?" Daryl asked, shocked.

"We left it right there, who would take it?" Glenn asked, his voice becoming faster and just bit higher.

"Merle," said Rick.

"He's gonna be takin' some vengeance back to camp," said Daryl. Well, shit. Now it'll take even longer to get my shit back.

"How far away is camp?" I asked. No one answered, we just started running.

We ran for I don't know how long. Up hill, down hill, right, left. I tried to memorize the path but in the dark it was hard for anything to stick out as a land mark. It wasn't until we heard gunfire nearby that we started sprinting.

"Go! Go!" Glenn said. All I could do was follow them, gun ready. When we arrived at the camp there were so many walkers that a person could shoot anywhere and hit one. The five of us started unloading on them. Once we ran out of ammo, Daryl and I started bashing their heads in with the butt of our shotguns. Once they were all dead I found my way to the R.V. I saw three families, including Rick's. A few loners and a blonde woman crying over a girl who was severly bleeding out of a bite on her neck and one on her forearm. It was hard for me to look away from the young girl.

"Oh, Amy," said the woman who was stroking her cheek and putting pressure on the wound on the young girl's neck. I glanced around and realized that everyone was watching the two blondes like I was. The older blonde started sobbing uncontrollably, almost as if to try to wake the younger blonde.

"I remember my dream now," said a tall gangly man. "Why I dug the holes." He looked around the camp.

The next morning everyone had started cleaning up the camp. Daryl was going around with a pick axe, dropping the point into each and every brain. The elder blonde woman was still sitting next to the younger blonde, holding her hand and staring at her. I watched as a skinny brunette woman kneeled next to the two blondes.

"Andrea," said the woman. Must have been the older one's name. "I'm so sorry," she continued after a pause. "She's gone. You gotta let us take her. We all cared about her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can." Andrea just sat, still staring at the younger blonde, Amy. The brunette stood and walked away after not getting a reply.

I decided to try my hand. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hi. My name is Venice. They found me in the city yesterday. I heard your name's Andrea." The woman looked at me, nodded and looked back to Amy. "Who was she?" I asked as I brushed a stray strand of hair off of Amy's face.

"My sister. My baby sister." Andrea sobbed quietly, tears dripping down her cheeks and onto Amy.

"I know you've already heard this but I am sorry. I lost my sister as well and more people. My sister, she died in my arms four days ago."

"How?" she whispered.

"Got shot by a moron that thought she was a Roamer. The other woman was right. We need to take care of her. I know it's hard, but I will be right here for you. Someone who knows what you went through. I'll help in anyway that I can," I told her. She looked up at me. Her eyes held such hurt, I knew it may just kill her. I heard a commotion rising behind us. An older black woman was yelling about someone being bitten. I turned to see who she'd been talking about.

"I'm ok," repeated the tall, gangly man over and over. I walked over to Rick.

"We are gonna need to do something about him," I told Rick. I watched an attractive man with thick, black hair sit the tall man down on a cooler behind the R.V. Rick looked at me. His eyes calm, his face almost worrry free.

"We're taking him to the CDC."

"You go looking for Asprin. Do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl yelled while going after the tall man with the pick axe he was holding.

"Hey, hey hey!" I yelled as Rick cocked his handgun and aimed at Daryl's head. I stood in front of the man. Daryl froze.

"We don't kill the living!" Rick said through a clenched jaw. Daryl turned to face Rick and lowered the pick axe as the attractive man came and stood in front of me.

"That's funny comin' from a man who just put a gun to my head," Daryl said sarcastically.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down." The attractive man had a smooth southern voice. Daryl looked at me. His eyes, which I had just noticed were blue, were pleading with me. For what? I'm not sure.

"Please, Daryl." I put my hand out, ready to take it if he handed it to me. He dropped it on the ground in front of my feet and walked away angrily. I followed him. He stopped at a small tent and fished a ciggarette and a lighter out of his pocket. He turned around as he was lighting it.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Why are you so damn pissed off and trigger-happy all the time?" He just gawked at me.

"You don't fuckin' know? My damn brother, my only family, left is missing!" He yelled at me.

"At least he's not dead," I said quietly. A flip switched in Daryl. His face softened, his eyes became a brighter blue.

"What'd you say?"

"I said, 'at least he's not dead.' All of my family is dead. I held my sister in my arms while she died. I watched my mom get eaten. My dad stayed behind to die with her. I even watched my baby, my little girl, get eaten. My fucking daughter, Daryl. And you're sittin' there cryin' about you're brother being missing, but most likely alive. Fuck you." I held in the tears and kept my voice calm. I had to stay strong. I couldn't break now.


	6. You're Brave Thank You

**AN: Please people, if you're going to favorite it and follow it, review it! It's not so hard. Tell me what you do and don't like. What you wanna see, what you don't wanna see. Tell me how it is. By the way, I only own Venice. Nothing else, sadly... Also I wanted to apologize for my grammatical errors. It's not like me hahaha. I'll be watching out for it closer now.**

**Please review or even message me. Your guy's reviews makes it easier for me to write. Especially when you tell me what you'd liketo see.**

**Also this is going to be somewhat of a filler chapter. Not too long, but gets the necessary information into the story.**

* * *

_Venice_

After my lillte spat with Daryl everyone in camp distanced themselves from me. I tried to ask if I could help. No one would give me anything to do. Just say they had it covered. So I sat, watching the debate unfold in front of me, but decided not to interfere, I was a newcomer and my opinion wouldn't matter.

Rick wanted to go to the CDC. I thought it was nuts. A pipe dream. We needed to find a place where we could all hunker down and get life going smoothly. One family decided to split off and go a seperate way. The rest of the group, or what was left of them, decided to stick together. I decided since I was taggin' along I should meet everyone. I looked around at the group. I already knew Rick, Daryl, T-dog, Glenn and Andrea. I walked into the Winnebago and saw the older black woman sitting in the back with the man who was bitten.

"Ahem- I just wanted to come and introduce myself." The woman and the man looked at me. More awkward than I had previously thought. "I'm Venice. I'll be going now."

"I'm Jacqui, this is Jim," the woman said. I nodded at the two and left the camper. Outside was everyone else. I met Dale, Shane, Lori, Carl, Sophia, and Carol.

An hour and a half later it was time to move out. There were tearful goodbyes as the one family split off. I was told to ride with Daryl, he had the most room in his pick-up truck. Dear Lord, why me?

"Sorry 'bout yer girl. Didn' know." I glanced over at him. He was staring at the road, his face was almost void of emotion. Except remorse. He really was sorry. I looked back out the window and watched as the trees flew by. I looked at him again. Studied him. His sandy brown hair was shaggy and dirty. Who's wasn't? He had small, but bright blue eyes, a low set brow, and he chewed on his thumb nail. His shoulders were tensed up and he had one arm resting over the open window but still steering the truck perfectly, all together we wasn't exactly bad to look at. A shower and some clean clothes and he might even be attractive.. He sat up very straight and just seemed extremely uncomfortable. As I studied him he glanced over at me a couple times. "Whatchya lookin' at?" he asked.

"Just lookin'. Don't have anything else to look at, figured I should look at something that wouldn't make me dizzy." I was referring to the trees whizzing by. Watching something that stayed in place was much easier on my vision. Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Sorry," I said and looked back out the window. I heard Daryl shift again. I looked out the windsheild. The SUV in front of us had started to slow. There was a hink and we all pulled over to the side. The Winnebago had broke down yet again. The radiator hose, again. While most of us stood around the front of the camper Jacqui came runnig out to us from inside of it.

"Y'all, Jim, It's bad, he's not doin' too good." Jacqui raced back into the camper. Rick followed her in and was in there for a few minutes before coming back out and telling us that Jim wanted to be left behind. Rick and Shane sat him down under a tree. Everyone, save myself, said goodbye to Jim. Even Daryl gave him a slight nod to which Jim responded with a small nod of his own. A nod that said, 'You're brave and thank you for all you've done.' I walked back to Daryl's pickup truck and waited for him there.

After Daryl returned to the driver's seat he started the truck and we were on our way to the CDC.


	7. Author Note

**Author's NOTE!**

**Hey there readers. No this isn't a chapter. Just lettin' you guys all know that chapters come faster and are better quality when I get reviews. **

**Those who say what they liked and what they want to see would be best. I'm trying to decide if I'm going to have Dale stay with Andrea in the CDC or not. Whether or not I want Jacqui to die. I need input, please!**


	8. You Want To

**AN: Please dear readers, if you're going to favorite it and follow it, review it! It's not hard. Tell me what you do and don't like. What you wanna see, what you don't wanna see. Tell me how it is. By the way, I only own Venice. Nothing else, sadly... **

**Please review or even message me. Your guy's reviews makes it easier for me to write. Especially when you tell me what you'd like to see.**

**Thank you to FanFicGirl10, your reviews are always a pleasure to read, makes me feel like I'm doing good. Thank you! I also forgot to thank IrishBeauty98 in the last chapter for her review. melkS and justsumwhitedude, thank you, so much! Your reviews were very helpful :)**

**Hope you like this chapter. I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! It's a long one. REALLY long.**

* * *

_Venice_

The smell almost made me gag, if I'd have eaten in the last two days I probably would have thrown up. With the windows down I smelled the CDC before I could see the damn building. "What the hell?" I asked my self as I covered my nose with my shirt, to no avail.

"Them dead bastards never stop stinkin'." Daryl's voice was a shock to hear, I looked at him not fully comprehending that he actually spoke. We stopped the caravan about half a mile away from the CDC and walked the rest of the way up to the building. It was getting dark quickly as Rick and Shane and Daryl led the way up to the building. They tried opening the doors and banging on them. There were sounds of shuffling feet. "Walkers!" Daryl yelled. Everyone started to shout and panic. I turned to watch the camera.

"The camera! It moved!" I said as I pointed to it.

"It's automated, no one's there!" Shane yelled at me. It was almost completely dark now. I flipped shit. I started banging on the doors and yelling at the camera. Insulting the person who was watching. It was Daryl who grabbed me by my waist and started dragging me back the way we came. I struggled as hard as I could against him, but he held fast.

"Venice, no one's there," Daryl said quietlly into my ear.

"NO! Let me go, Daryl! That bastard is in there and I'm getti-" My rant was cut short by a blinding light. We all sheilded our eyes from it. Once our shock died down we all rushed inside. A man's voice rang out, echoing off the walls of the gigantic room we had walked into.

"Anybody infected?" the man asked.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick's voice was calm.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission."

"We can do that." We followed him to an elevator. We rode in it to what he called zone five. He took us to what looked like a conference room to take blood. Andrea was first. She didn't do too well. Jacqui informed the man, whom we learned was a doctor named Edwin Jenner, that it'd been days since we'd eaten.

An hour later all of us were gathered around a large table, pasta filled our plates and wine filled our cups.

"In Italy and France, children get a glass of wine with dinner," Dale told Lori, who had her hand over Carl's cup.

"And when we're in Italy or France, he can have some then."

"What's it gonna hurt? C'mon, c'mon!" said Rick.

"Alright," Lori said. Carl took a sip and made the funniest face.

"EEWWWWW!" he said. We all started laughing.

"Better stick to soda pop," Shane said.

"Not you Chinaman! I wanna see how red yer face can get. Yer's too, lil' missy."

"Well then hand it over!" I told Daryl. He handed me the whisky bottle held held. I took a long swig of it, his jaw dropped. "What? Ain't seen a girl who likes her liqour?" I asked him. He just chuckled and took the bottle back. For the slightest second our fingers brushed each other. I smiled at him, he smirked at me.

After dinner Jenner took us to where we'd be sleeping. "The housing facility is locked down, so you'll have to make do here. Couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage available if you'd like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in any video games. Or anything that draws power. And if you shower go easy on the hot water." With that Jenner walked away.

"Hot water?" Glenn asked.

"That's what the man said," T-dog answered. I raced to the nearest room and started shedding my clothes. I turned on the water, not caring too much about going easy on the hot water.

"Oh, lord almighty! Feels soooo good!" I moaned from under the water. I rested my head against one of the walls of the stall and let the water run down my back and body and legs. I moaned again. The shower made me think of all the good things I missed. After my family, house and job was sex. Oh man, did I miss physical pleasure. I'd gone without since long before the outbreak.

I started to think of the men in camp. Glenn was not my type and a little bit younger than myself. T-dog was alright, but not attractive to me in any way. Shane was definitely attractive, but there was something off about him, plus the way he looked at Lori was obvious he was into her even if she was married. Rick was married to Lori. Dale was way too old. Daryl was sexy as hell, but his attitude and the way he pushed people away cut him out as an option as well, although he has been nicer since he apologized earlier. I still wondered what he would look like standing under the water with me. I slipped deeper into that day-dream. His chest and shoulders were broad. His arms were very muscled from years of hunting and the couple of months of surviving. His corded thighs flexing from holding up his weight.

His muscled arms reached around my body and his rough hands palmed my breasts and rolled my nipples between his fingers. I could feel my body start to tingle. He ran his hands down my sides and pulled me into him by my hips. I ran my hand down the front of my body and stroked my clit. The thoughts of Daryl got me so hot. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, I washed my body as fast as possible and laid on the cot that someone brought in my room while I was showering. I got comfortable and reached down between my legs and started to rub myself again.

I was extremely close to my release when there was a knock on my door. "Fuck," I whispered to myself. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Me," said the gruff voice of the redneck I'd been thinking of.

"What d'you want?" I asked as I sat up. I was still wet and naked on my cot.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"Hold on," I said as I scrambled to wrap myself in the towel I had beneath me. I opened the door once I was covered by the towel. "What'd you say you wanted?" I asked again. Daryl tensed up once he realized I was only clad in a towel.

"I-uh asked if ya wanted ta drink wit me, ever'one else is asleep." He held up the bottle and shook it in front of me. I ushered him in.

"Just a minute. Let me get dressed. Sit down if you like." I got dressed in a big, white t-shirt. I pulled on my underwear after, deciding that my bra could stay off. I'd be going to sleep soon anyways. I returned from the bathroom, Daryl was sitting on my cot.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Why the hell not. Which one?" I asked him as I sat next to him and faced him with my legs crossed.

"Have you ever. Ladies first," he said. He poured us two glasses of whisky.

"Alright. Have you ever had a one night stand?" I asked. He took a drink. I smirked, of course he had.

"Have you ever been hit on by another girl?" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. I didn't drink. What an odd question.

"Have you ever thought of a girl you knew while you pleasured yourself?" I asked. He took another drink. Man, I'm good at this game.

"Have you ever thoguht of a man you know while you did?" he asked. I took a pretty big drink. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Have you ever kissed a stranger?" I asked. He smiled and took a drink.

"Have you ever kissed a redneck?" I shook my head. "You want to." It was a statement. He wasn't asking me. I looked down to the glass in my hand. He brushed my cheek with his free hand and pushed my head up by my chin. He looked into my soul with his smoldering blue eyes. His eyes were growing darker and darker with the same lust I was feeling spread through me. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and pulled my toward him. His lips brushed mine before coming back and smashing our mouths together in a slightly drunken, sloppy manner. He moved his lips over mine, automatically taking the dominant position. We both dropped our glasses as he pushed me onto my back and crawled on top of me.

"Mmmm, Daryl, is this a good idea?" I asked as he kissed and sucked on my neck.

"Women ain't ever a good idea," he growled into my neck after nipping the spot where my neck and shoulder meet. The bite drew a soft gasp from me. Daryl seemed to like the reaction and bit harder. He was rewarded with a low moan.

"Fuck, it's been so long." Daryl growled in response. I pushed my hips up into his and he pushed back. His jean covered erection was hard against my underwear clad skin. I moaned again.

"What d'ya want sweetheart?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.

"You know what I want," I told him as I palmed the bulge in his pants. He grabbed both of my wrists and held them up with one hand.

"I think ya gonna have ta tell me," he growled as he bit my neck again.

"Damn it, I want you!" I shouted in frustration. He smashed his lips into mine, he snaked his tongue into my mouth and explored it. I felt him reach for the button on his jeans. He still had my hands trapped above my head as he slipped his jeans off. I was right. With a shower and some clean clothes he was damn attractive. He sat up and pulled of his shirt.

_Daryl_

She was beautiful. I couldn't help but ta stare at her once I took her shirt off. She had big tits an' a small, curvy body. Her skin looked like one'a them fancy glass dolls. No scars, like me. After that thought I got real nervous. I looked inta her eyes, waiting to see somethin' besides want, maybe I was lookin' fer disgust. I leaned down ta kiss the smooth skin on her stomach, right 'bove her belly button. I saw goosebumps raise up on her skin. She was as smooth as a Georgia peach an' she tasted like 'em too.

"Mmm, Daryl, please," she whispered. I got harder when she said that. It actually hurt. I pulled off her panties an' kicked off my boxers. She glanced down at me. Her eyes got wide an' her mouth opened a lil' bit. She pushed me onta my back an' kissed down my chest ta my stomach an' down further. She took me inta her hot mouth an' sucked hard.

"Shit, girl," I hissed. It felt so damn good. She started bobbing her head up and down. I buried my hands in her still-wet hair. I groaned, she was workin' wonders with that mouth an' I wasn't gonna last much longer. "No more, baby. Wanna be in you before tonight is done," I said as I flipped her off me an' onta her back. I stuck one'a my fingers into her mouth, she made sure to get it nice n' wet. I ran it down her body from the hollow area on her neck to her clit. I rubbed small circles on it and she was goin' nuts already. Sounds I've never heard a girl make before. Never knew that a girl could make me wan' her so bad. I slowly pushed that finger inta her wet pussy. She gasped when I did it and started asking for me ta get in her. I smirked, "I am in ya, baby."

"Fuck, I want your cock in me. Now." Her demanding tone made an odd heat flash through me. I'd never felt that 'afore. I pulled my finger out an' got myself in the right place to get in her. I ribbed my tip on her clit, just to hear some'a those noises again. Venice wiggled her hips, trying ta git me in her. I pushed all the way in. She took a really fast breath in and let out a soft cry. She was so tight. I squeezed my eyes together ta try and focus on not cummin'.

"Venice, you're so fuckin' tight," I told her. My voice was real raspy and sounded like it wasn't comin' outta my mouth.

"No you're fuckin' big," she whispered. I burried my face in her neck and kissed and sucked on it before I even tried to move inside her. When I did start moving I moved real slow. Not fer her, but fer myself. I knew if I went fast I'd cum first. And that was not goin' ta happen. I grabbed one'a her legs and put it on my shoulder. I started thrustin' in and outta her fast and hard. By the way she was moanin' I'd say she was likin' it and gettin' pretty close to cummin'.

"C'mon baby, cum for me." That was all it took for her to break inta a chorus of loud moans. She gripped my thighs and dug her nails in. It hurt but if she needed ta do it, I was ok wit' it. "Tha's it girl," I told her. I was gettin' close myself. I slammed my hips into hers a few more times and came hard in her. I groaned and ground my hips inta hers, pushin' in her as far as I could. I laid down next ta her on the cot. We were both a lil' sweaty and her brown hair was all spread out on her pillow.

"That was amazing," she said, she seemed outta breath.

"Yeah it was," I told her. She rolled over ta face me and curled her body into mine. I didn't know what ta do at first. Then after she didn't move I laid my arm over her. Soon her breathing got real slow. Her eyes were closed. She musta been asleep, I told myself. I kissed her forehead and reached behin' me ta turn off the light. I fell asleep soon after.


	9. I'm coming

**AN: Please dear readers, if you're going to favorite it and follow it, review it! It's not hard. Tell me what you do and don't like. What you wanna see, what you don't wanna see. Tell me how it is. Reviews make the chapters flow! By the way, I only own Venice. Nothing else... And you all won't see this coming, very large twist.**

* * *

_Venice_

I awoke to an empty bed. Was it all a dream? No, that was impossible. The cups were on the floor and I was pretty sore from a certain activity that took place. As I sat up I stretched. The blankets falling down to pool at my hips. I still had no clothes. Right when I was about to stand and get dressed the door opened. I pulled the sheet up around me. I felt a blush settle into my cheeks.

"Oh, sorry," said the rough, southern voice.

"Not like you haven't seen it all before," I told him. Daryl smiled at me and looke at the plate of eggs and toast in his hands.

"T-dog said the eggs were powdered but they don't taste like it. And the toast is buttered." He held out his hand. There was a small white pill in it. I smiled and took the plate of food.

"Thanks but I don't need the drugs. I try to not take them. Ever." Daryl nodded and put it in his pocket.

"Uhm, well I'll just get on my way," Daryl said as he turned to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Alright, thanks for last night. It really was amazing." I looked down at the plate of food. I looked back up at Daryl and saw him blush as he smiled.

"Uhm, the doc wanted us all to come down to the place with all the computers. So when you're done we'll be down there." And with that he left. I quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I wolfed down the food and headed down to the computer room. Once I was there I stood next to Daryl and asked what was going on. He told me the doctor was showing how the disease spread through the brain like meningitis. It shuts the synapses down. Then brings back the brain stem only. Then a bullet pierced the brain. I flinched and averted my eyes. I held on to Daryl's arm.

"Doctor, I was just thinking about something. That clock. It's counting down. What's it counting down to?" Dale asked. Jenner went quiet. He walked over to his computer and turned on what looked like a webcam and started talking to it. The clock hit 30 minutes and doors slammed down, closing off the doors to the elevator and stairs and where we had slept the night before. We were all stuck in that one room. Daryl flipped out he started banging on the door, even threw the bottle of whisky at it. Shane threw hi an ax and they both started hammering away at the door.

"You're not gonna break through the doors. They're rocket proof."

"Yeah? Well your head ain't!" Daryl said as he rushed Jenner. I was so shocked that I just stood there.

"What happens when the clock reaches zero?" Dale asked Jenner.

"A facility wide full decontamination. A bomb so lethal, so hot that it sets the air on fire." Everyone began to freak out. Carol and Lori cried as they held their children. Rick, Shane and Daryl worked on the door, despite Jenner's revelation of it being rocket proof.

I just watched. I didn't feel anything. No fear. No pain. No panic. I sat and crossed my legs. I though of my daughter. I had never been one for praying, but now seemed like a swell time. I prayed that it was a painless death and that I was runited with my little girl and the rest of my family once it was over. I heard Rick pleading with Jenner to open the doors. He ended uo getting through to Jenner, who then opened the doors. Everyone rushed to ge their stuff and leave the doomed building. Andrea, Jacqui, Jenner and I were the only ones left. I looked at Andrea. I knew why she wanted to stay. I had the same reason. Jacqui just looked defeated, as did Jenner.

I thought I was haring things whenI heard my name.

"Venice." It started as a whisper. "Venice," the voice grew louder. I closed my eyes. I was my daughter. My sister. My mom. My dad. I was being shaken, the end was beginning. Until I opened my eyes to see Daryl. He had a bag slung over one of his shoulders and his crossbow over the other. "Venice, get up! I ain't lettin' you die here. C'mon girl, get yo ass up ff this floor and come with me." I looked over to Jenner and to Jacqui. Then toAndrea who was being carried out by Dale. I looked at Daryl.

"No. I'm stayong. I'm done, Daryl." I stood and looked into his blue eyes. I took his face in my hands and kissed him, with all the passion I could muster. Daryl kissed me back.

"Please, come with me?" He asked. He had his forehead rested against mine, his eyes were closed.

"No. Daryl you have to go now. Do me a favor? You go find Merle and you tell him you love him." I pushed him away from me. "Go!" I yelled at him. He turned from me and jogged away. I sat back on the floor as I waited. I watched as the clock ticked down. 5 seconds. I hope my little girl is proud of me. 4 seconds. She should be, I lived as long as I could without her. 3 seconds. Not long now. 2 seconds. I hope Daryl will be okay. 1 second. I'm coming to see you baby girl.


	10. Rhyming?

_Daryl_

I woke up to the sound of a door closin'. I blinked my eyes a couple a times and rubbed 'em. I looked at the clock in the corner of the room. It showed it was 12:38 pm. I stretched and swung my legs over the edge of the cot that I shared with Venice last night. And what a night it was. I smirked as I thought of how she moaned under me. I found my jeans and pulled them on. I heard the toilet flush and the shower start running. I walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Her voice, like an angel's, rang in my ears. I opened the door and closed it behind me after entering the steam-filled bathroom. It was difficult to see through the steam but what I could see was the outline of her body in the shower stall. I took a piss and let my jeans fall off. I stepped in the stall behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as I whispered in her ear.

"Good morning, angel. How did you sleep?" She turned in my arms and rested her arms around my neck.

"I had a nightmare about this place. It was pretty bad." She laid her head on my chest and took a deep breath as she relaxed. The warm water melted away the tension in her shoulders as I held her. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that I could kiss her. The kiss was short but sweet. Her lips were soft as roses petals and she smelled like soap.

_Venice_

After Daryl and I finished showering we walked down to the cafeteria area. Everyone else was there and watched us as we walked in. My cheeks flushed pink and I rushed to sit down and fill my plate with food. Daryl sat next to me and did the same with his plate. We were both famished from all our "hard work".

"Good morning sleeping beauty," T-Dog said as he put more eggs on the plate that was almost empty of them.

"Morning," I replied as I shoveled eggs into my mouth. Everyone was still watching Daryl and I. Including Shane, who looked pissed. "Take a damn picture will ya?" I asked everyone angrily. They all looked shocked and then looked back to their own plates.

"Hey, can I talk to ya for a minute, Venice?" Shane asked. I nodded and folloed him into the rec room.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" I asked. Shane's face seemed to get angrier by the second.

"Daryl isn't someone you wanna associate yourself with. He's an ingrate, redneck fucker. He is bad news."

"Shane, don't bother. I'll do what I want. Maybe you should stick to worrying about Lori and who she associates herself with." That sure put a dent in his ego. He grabbed my left forearm very tightly and used it to slam my back into the bookshelf. "Let go now, before you regret it, Deputy Walsh."

"What're you gonna do about it if I don't girl?" He was in my face and my fuse was about to hit the dynamite. Until I heard a voice at the door.

"Let go of her arm, Walsh." The deep growl was Daryl. Both Shane and I looked toward the door. While I smiled at Daryl, Shane's face reddened even more as it drew into a frown. He still kept a tight hold on my arm. Daryl took two steps into the room and told Shane to let go once more. Shan dropped my arm and ot into Daryl's face.

"What are you gonna do about it redneck?" It only took a split second for Daryl to ground Shane with one punch square in the jaw. I was impressed.

_Daryl_

I ate my breakfast as Shane asked Venice to talk with him. I wanted t tell her not to go, but knew this would result in her going anyways. So, I stayed quiet. I listened carefully for any sign of something going wrong. It was then that I heard a thump and Venice's voice get deadly, but the words were incoherent. I walked outof the dining area and found te in the rec room. Shane was holding Venice's arm and hard her pushed against the bookshelf. Rage boiled beneath my skin. Only I was allowed to touch her. She was mine.

"Let go of her arm, Walsh." Venice looked at me and smiled. If I weren't so pissed at Walsh I'd have smiled back. I stepped closer to them. Let go of her arm. Now." The rage boiled hotter and I could feel my muscles coiling, getting ready to strike at a moments notice. Shane let go, but made the mistake of getting in my face.

"What are you gonna do about it redneck?" Images of my childhood flashed in my mind. Being bullied for being a redneck. Before I could stop myself I had punched him straight in the face. I spat on him and grabbed Venice's hand and dragged her outta the rec room and to our bedroom.

"You shouldn't 'a gone with 'im," I growled into her neck as I kissed it and nipped at her flesh. I had her arms pinned against the door and her body was flush with mine.

"I figured I'd give him a chance to explain why he was so pissed when we walked in." She moaned when I roughly palmed her perky tits.

"I don't want anyone but me touchin' you." I wasn't askin'. She was mine.

"I ain't property, Daryl." She was instantly turned off by this. Fuck. I shoulda figured she wouldn't want to be mine anyways.

"Not sayin' you are, doll. You're mine to touch, to please, to tease." I nipped at her neck again.

"Rhyming now are we?" she asked cheekily.


	11. Aren't We Lucky?

**A/N: Wowzers! Just over 6,000 views on this story. Please keep reviewing. Telling me what you hope to see. Reviews make me feel like I'm doing good, which motivates me to write chapters faster!**

* * *

_Venice_

We left the CDC the next day after finding out that Jenner did not have a cure. Jacqui, Andrea and Dale stayed behind to help the doctor if they could. We were lucky to leave when we did because half an hour later later the entire building was blown to smithereens. It was then that we downsized. Daryl's truck had run out of fuel. As did Shane's SUV. So, Daryl and I were on Merle's motorcycle and T-Dog, Carol, Sophia and Glenn in a car and everyone else in the RV. I have got to say, riding that motorcycle was one of the most exhilarating but most terrifying experiences of my life. The wind rushing around us was so amazing, but I was holding on for dear life. Not that Daryl minded, nor did I for that fact. I loved being so close to him.

We had to stop at a big traffic jam. There was no way around for the RV, or even Glenn's car. We used the RV to move cars out of the way. All the while Shane and I were on watch. Never a good pair.

"You still with that redneck?" I glared at him and walked away to go watch somewhere else. "Hey, don't you walk away when I'm talkin' to ya," he said as he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

"We're on watch, Shane, it's not play time. Get to watchin'." I ripped my arm out of his tight grip. I spotted a large dark blob down the road, it was moving toward us very slowly. "Shane, it's a herd." He ran to go and tell everyone to get under the cars. I went to go find Daryl, knowing he might not listen to Shane, hell, Shane might not even tell him. I ran swiftly through the cars until I found him rooting through a car. "Daryl, under the car. A herd's comin'," I whispered to him. He stood and looked for it. He saw what he was lookin' for and rolled under a car. I followed and we stayed back to back until the herd had passed. We heard a pair of screams and ducked back under the car. Knowing the walkers could easily turn around and come back.

Once the screams stopped Daryl and I got out from under the car. We found the others crowded around two bodies. I pushed through the small crowd and saw Sophia and Carol lying there lifelessly, bleeding and bitten. My hand flew to my mouth and I started gagging. Daryl ushered me away from everyone else while rubbing my back. I emptied the contents of my stomach over the steel guard rail.

* * *

After moving the cars out of the way we continued on our journey. I was starting to like the motorcycle more and more. After reaching and clearing a second traffic jam there was a small dirt road. We followed that down about three miles to a serene farm. Several fields surrounded an old farmhouse with a wrap-around porch and peeling, baby blue paint. Daryl and I climbed off the bike and scouted around the outside of the house. Only two walkers. They were caught on the high wooden fence and easily dispatched. Everyone else searched the house. It was empty, but miraculously had a pantry full of canned food and barrels of water. I couldn't help but wonder why whoever lived here left. They had everything they needed.

"Well, aren't we lucky?" I asked myself. Daryl eyed me and grabbed a can of pineapple and stabbed the top and started chowin' down. I chuckled and left the room to go scope out the rest of the house. It was a large house, with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. It also had a spacious kitchen, a study, a dining room and a den. Daryl and I claimed the bedroom that was furthest away from the others. It was in the basement, which had a bathroom as well. Lori, Rick and Carl had one bedroom, Glenn and T-dog shared a bedroom that had to twin mattresses, and Shane had the last bedroom.

We all got settled in and assigned watch duty in shifts. Daryl and Glenn held the first shift. I sat in Daryl's and my room, bored out of my skull. I closed my eyes and pictured my first night with Daryl. The sex was the best I'd ever had. But the best part of the night was not sleeping alone. This world had a way of making a person feel alone. No matter who's around you, generally you're he last person in your entire family.

"Hey, girl. Whatchya day dreamin' 'bout?" Daryl southern drawl dripped like honey. He sat next to me on the bed.

"Our first night together."

"Yeah?" I turned to look into his eyes. I found lust, burning into me from those steely blue eyes.

"Yeah. The way you felt... Inside me. Your lips on me. Everything," I whispered to him. Daryl crushed his lips to mine wit impressive force. I was sure I was going to be bruised later. His hands groped my entire body, he roughly pushed me onto my back and bit my neck several times until I was a moaning mess. Daryl pulled me up off of the bed and practically slammed me against the wall. He dropped to his knees and lifted my shirt so that he could kiss and nip at my stomach and hips. He pulled my jean shorts don after undoing the button and zipper. Daryl pushed my underwear to the side and rubbed small circles on my clit before pushing a finger inside me.

Daryl brought me to orgasm in a few short minutes. My knees were weak and shaking. Daryl stood and tore my underwear off. I figured I'd give him shit for it later. I wanted what he was going to give. Before I knew it we were both naked, and Daryl had my back against the wall, and my legs around his waist, and was pushing into me.


End file.
